


Lost

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Lost, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Ennoshita is walking the streets of a town he is not familiar with. He is dragging the reason he is lost behind him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I read a couple of fics with them as a background couple then I saw a Instagram clip of them that sent me over the edge and I had to write one about them. 🙈

It’s summer and the heat in Tokyo is sweltering. Ennoshita is walking the streets of a town he is not familiar with. He is dragging the reason he is lost behind him.

Ennoshita is walking ahead while clutching the bag strap that lies across the chest of one Tanaka Ryunosuke, as Tanaka shuffles along, behind him. 

“I’m hungry" Tanaka whines

“Well if you hadn’t followed that dog, we wouldn’t be lost right now.” Ennoshita yells angrily 

Normally Ennoshita is very cool headed but even in certain circumstances he breaks. Tanaka has been whining for the past 15 minutes, the heat was slowly becoming unbearable, he was hungry and he just wanted to get back to camp.

They were on their way back from a training exercise when Tanaka had spotted a dog, straying from the group he followed the dog. Ennoshita looked back just in time to see the back of Tanaka as he disappeared into an alley.

Ennoshita went after him and after scolding him for getting distracted they re-emerge to find the rest of their company gone. They had no idea how to get back to camp on their own. They were lost.

They walk for another 10 minutes, Ennoshita notices it’s been very quiet. He looks back to see Tanaka following quietly behind with a small pout on his face.

It’d be extremely cute if Ennoshita didn’t remember yelling at him a few minutes ago. Guilt overcomes him.

They walk a little more until they come upon a bench. Ennoshita leads Tanaka to the bench and makes him sit down. He complies obediently, a pout still playing on his lips.

“I’ll be right back" Ennoshita says as he leaves Tanaka to sit there

There’s a nearby convenience store, Ennoshita goes in and buys a meat bun for Tanaka and some snacks and cold drinks.

He returns to the bench after a few minutes and holds up the meat bun to Tanaka's lips. The smell hits Tanaka immediately and his eyes light up, he takes a bite. Then he takes the meat bun from Ennoshita and continues to devour it.

Ennoshita sits beside him and takes out a cold drink from the carrier bag. He holds it in his hand to absorb the cold.

He then puts his cold hand on Tanaka's nape to cool him down, Tanaka winces at the sudden cold but melts into the touch immediately.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Ennoshita says

Tanaka finishes off the last bit of the meat bun, he looks at Ennoshita and smiles.

“It’s ok, I know I don’t make it easy on you.” He says

Ennoshita turns Tanaka’s head to face him, he rests his forehead on Tanaka’s.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He says as he looks into Tanaka’s eyes.

Tanaka grins, “I love you Chikara"

“I love you Ryuu"

* * *

“Oh there you are"

They look up to see Takeda sensei, standing there. They both look at him sheepishly.

“We got lost" They both say in unison

Takeda huffs incredulously as he rolls his eyes. “Come on let’s go.”

They follow the sensei hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome


End file.
